The life of Gideon Andrew Eaton
by FandomzQueen
Summary: FUTURE FIC!This is one of those fanfics where the war never happened and Tris and Tobias are married. This is mostly about their oldest son and his journey through dauntless training. It also talks about his siblings and other kids from favorite couples in the book.
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent :(. Veronica Roth does.**

**Prologue:**

_**Tris's POV**_

Tobias and I have been trying for almost six month now. We were getting worried. When we went to the infirmary, they told us we had nothing to worry about, but I was not so sure. We have been married for a year now, even though we were young, we knew we were ready (well I am ready, Tobias went along with me.)Then finally, it happened.

**Pregnancy: Finding out**

_**Still**_ _**Tris's POV **_

I wake up in a sweet and glace at the clock on my nightstand. It read 3:47 AM, and then I clutch my stomach. I let out a small moan and run to the bathroom. After almost 15 minutes, I hear a knock on the door.

"Tris, are you okay?" I hear a soft, sleepy voice coming from outside the bathroom door ask. I let out a soft moan. I hear knocking repeatedly on the door. Then it opens. "Oh, Baby, are you okay?" I am hung over the toilet, clutching my stomach. I feel it coming up again and everything pours out. Then Tobias crouches down next to me and pulls my hair out of the way. I spend a little more time and then I am ready to go back to bed. I stand up and Tobias leads me back to our bedroom. "I am taking you to the infirmary first thing tomorrow morning," he whispers into my ear. I give a little nod and then fall back to sleep.

I wake up again and look at the clock, 8:00 AM. I am so tired; I could not sleep at all. Tobias is standing over me. "Come on, Tris. We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Carry me," I mumble. He nods and picks me up. I am still in my PJs, which consist of one of Tobias's black shirt which is way to big one me and under wear. While we walk, I hear footsteps come up and Tobias stops walking.

"Is Tris okay?" I hear Chis ask.

"She's just sick, I think."

"Feel better," I hear her say.

We finally get to the infirmary and Tobias puts me down on a chair. He checks me in and we wait. No one is there this early so the doctor asks us to come in right away. He tells Tobias to wait outside. Then he asks me a bunch of questions and then he nods his head. He goes to the back and then comes with a box. It is a pregnancy test. He hands it to me and I go into the bathroom. It is one of those five minutes ones so I just wait. Then I check and see a little green plus sign. I let out a squeal of excitement and run out of the bathroom. The doctor sees my expression. He gives me a pelvic exam and calls Tobias in. We sit down in chairs and the doctor starts to talk.

"I am very excited to tell you that Tris is Pregnant," the doctor smiles. "She is about six weeks along. Tobias brings me into a hug. He knows how much I wanted this. We kiss and head home. The doctor tells us to come back in one to two months.

**Pregnancy: Four and a half months along**

_**Tobias's POV**_

I feel horrible. I should have known better to argue with a pregnant woman, especially when she is my wife. I cannot believe what I said to her. I said some messed up shit and I know I am screwed. I also know I have not been being the best father/husband lately.

_Flashback (30 minutes ago)_

_ I hear a sort voice coming from our bedroom. I realize it is Tris singing to our baby._

_"Hey there Delilah  
what's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song-"_

_ "Tobias," I hear Tris yell. I come to the door and stick my head in."Want to sing." I shake my head. Her face goes from a soft smile to a stern frown. "YOU NEVER WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH THE BABY. YOU NEVER TALK TO IT AND YOU NEVER ACTUALLY SAID YOU WANTED A BABY! "I FEEL LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN WANT THIS BABY" TRIS YELLS AT ME._

_ Then I got mad. "Well I never did. You just kept asking me, so I gave in and said yes. Why would a want a kid!"_

_ Then Tris starts to sob. "I hate you, get out of here. If you don't want the baby then fine, I will raise it." As I leave the room, she starts crying harder. What have I done? I turn back to apologize, but she screams for me to leave._

I have been standing down in the living room for the last 30 minutes. I slowly start to walk back upstairs and sneak into our room. Tris pulls her head up and is about to scream at me, but I stop her. I see tears are still streaming down her face. I go and hug her.

"Look, I am nerves about the baby. What if I turn into my father?" I say.

"Look at me Tobias," I look up at her. You will never turn into that asshole." She kisses me. "I'm sorry I over reacted."

"No, don't apologize. I should not have said what I said. I do want this baby."

**Pregnancy: 8 months and three weeks along**

_Tris's POV_

It is time. I am in the delivery room. My water broke almost an hour ago. We have decided to wait to find out the gender of the baby. The Doctor is telling me to push and I do so. Tobias clutches my hand and squeezes.

After two hours of delivery, I finally have my baby boy.

"What should we name him," Tobias asks me.

"I was thinking Gideon Andrew Eaton." I say.

He smiles down."I love it."

**AN: Thanks for reading. If I get ten reviews, I will add more chapters :D**


	2. Baby-Toddler

**A/N: I felt bad asking for reviews, so I am just going to post another chapter. Thanks for all of the people who reviewed and read! Also I **

**Gideon age: Six months**

_**Tris POV**_

My little boy is getting big. He has been crawling around the house and tipping everything over. Christina gave birth to a little girl about a month ago. Her name is Victoria Parker. Will is very protected over her. I have a feeling Victoria and Gideon are going to be friends. I love Gideon more than anything in the world, Tobias being a close second.

"WAAAA," I hear coming from the small bedroom next door to mine. I nudge Tobias with my foot. He looks up with a groggy frown.

"Why are you waking me?" He snorts.

I put my finger one my nose "not it" I snort back. He grumbles and reluctantly gets up. I hear him walk out and walk into the room next door.

"Hey there little buddy, what's the matter?" Tobias says. Then I hear "Oh shit, you stink."

"No cursing," I yell.

After Tobias gets rid of the stink, he comes back to bed and I feel him slid in next to me. He kisses me and wraps his arm around me.

"Thank you," I say. He kisses me again and we fall back to sleep.

The next morning I get up early to make breakfast for Tobias before he leaves to go to work at the control room. I miss working, Max finally convinced me to become a leader. Now I have a seven-month maternity leave, I miss working and am glad I will be going back soon. Christina is going to watch both Gid and Victoria while Tobias and I are at work. We are so lucky because we were worried we would not have anyone to watch him. Tobias walks in and smiles when he sees her. I serve him breakfast and we talk for a while.

**Gideon age: 3 1/2**

_**Tobias POV**_

"But mama," Gideon wines. "Why can't I see them now?

"Honey," Tris tries to explain for the third time. "The babies are inside of me. We have to wait a little more. Then you will be a big brother, and you will have two new brothers. Aren't you happy?

"I guess." he shrugs.

I walk over to him and pick him up. I tell him I am going to take him around Dauntless compound. I really just want to give Tris space because when she is annoyed she yells and she definitely do not want her more stress. She is pregnant with twins. When we come out of the apartment, I decided I am going to take him to the pit. When we get to the pit, I see many of my friends. Zeke waves to me and I put Gideon on my shoulders. We walk over and start talking.

"Hey Four," Zeke and Uriah say at the same time. I put Gideon down and Marlene comes over and ruffles his hair.

"Hey daddy," Gideon asks. Why do all your friends call you Four and not T-?

"Because Gideon, I only want you and mommy to know my name." I reply quickly.

"You told your son your name but not me." Zeke says in a mocked hurt voice.

I role my eyes and change the subject. Gideon goes over and plays with Theo, Zeke and Shauna's five-year-old son and Mags, Uriah and Marlene's three year old daughter. "So how is Tris doing?" Shauna asks me.

"Okay, I means she is due any day now and Gid is really bothering her." I sigh. "He won't stop asking her all these questions about the babies and he is very impatient and stubborn."

"Reminds me of someone," Uriah says under his breath. They all laugh except Tobias whose face reddens.

They talk for almost an hour because they have not talked in a while and it was great to talk. Then Theo comes up and whines that he wants to leave. So they all break up and Tobias takes Gideon home.

AN: sorry for the shortness could not think so what to write. I need help with the age increments. If anyone could PM me or review it with ideas for what other ages I should include, that would be great. Also, it is leading up to initiation and his process with that. So i need ages before 16, it would be great if anyone could help. 


	3. Five years old

**AN: btw Tris is 19 when she gave birth and Tobias was 21 so now they are 24 and 26. Tris has not seen her family since she left Abnegation except when her mom came to see her. **

**Gideon: age five**

_Tris POV_

"So I just talked to Caleb and he is going to visit tomorrow. Is that ok?" I ask Tobias. I have not seen Caleb is so long and I finally got in touch with him, I am so excited.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to meet him, I sort of remember him from Abnegation and you seem to really want to see him.

I smile at him; I live how he listens to me and respect me. Next thing I know Gideon is running in.

"Mama, mama," he comes running up to me. "Abe and Isaac are crying and they won't shut up. I stare at Tobias; I give him a look that says, "I told you not to talk like that in front of him." I follow Tobias to the twin's room and go in. Both of my boys are crying. Tobias comes in after me and starts making fake farting sounds at the boys. The babies stop crying and start to laugh then Gideon puts his hand under his armpit and joins in on the noise. Tobias lets out small snorts then starts cracking up.

"Ugh why am I forced to raise four baby boys" I sarcastically sigh. I put my faces in my plans and shake my head. I feel an arm rap around me.

"Hey you're not raising means I'm bit a baby, I'm a grown man." Tobias says.

"Sure you are," I say patting his head. He lets out a fake huff and then kisses my cheek.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Gideon, Abe, and Isaac squeal. Tobias sticks his tongue out and they stick there right back at him. I let out another huge sigh and pick up the twins. They are getting big. They are almost two.

Even though I love my boys and of course Tobias, I really hope if we have another kid it will be a girl. We decided that we want five kids because it is between four and six. After we have the kids, I really want to train Initiate. I did it when I was 17 with Tobias but that was before I was pregnant. I might do it this year; Tobias and I might train the Dauntless born because they are not as annoying. However, I might be able to, but I hope so.

"So boys, you uncle Caleb is coming over tomorrow, he is from Erudite." They smile and seem excited. I am glad they are too. I know Caleb are going to like my boys, they are very smart. I wonder if any of them will join Erudite.

"Gideon," I hear Abe asks from my arms. "Have you eva met Uncle Caleb?" I pass Abe over to Gideon and watch as he struggles to hold him.

"Nope," Gideon says as he pats down Abe's hair.

"I is ex-cit-ed." Isaac says trying to sound out excited. A new word I thought him recently. I smile at them, my boys.

The next day I am told that Caleb will be coming at two in the afternoon. I quietly pull Tobias aside to admit something to him.

"I never told Caleb that I am married and have kids, I don't he will be that happy because I am his 'baby sister'. When I was sort of with Robert back in Abnegation, he really was not happy," I tell him.

Tobias's face goes a little pale, but then laughs. "Don't worry, I think the first place, Dauntless prodigy can handle an Erudite," he grimaces at the word. I nod and smile at him, I am glad he understands.

I check my watch is noon, so I have to get the boys up. I get them up and we all get ready to meat Caleb when he comes.

I hear a knock on the door. Two on the dot, punctual as always. I go to the door gesturing for Tobias and the kids to go into the other room while I get it. I breathe in slowly and pull open the door. I see a very familiar face. I hug him and he hugs me right back.

"It is so good to see you, you have grown up so much," he smiles at me.

"It's good to see you too, I missed you." I sweetly saw. "I have a little surprise for you." I was just about to him about Tobias and the boys when Gideon comes out of the other room.

"Mama, daddy saws I had to wait in there, but it is really boring, I want to meat Uncle Caleb." Gideon whines.

Tobias stares wide eyes at the little boy who stands in front of us. "Y-y-you have a k-kid?" he stutters.

"Hi, I'm Gideon and this is my mommy." he says pointing to me. "She told me about you. She says you are in Erudite and you are really smart. I bet you want to meet my brothers too, I think they are excited but they are babies so who knows." I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"So this is the surprise I was telling you about." Tris says. Caleb's eyes widen, and stare at me.

"YOU HAVE KIDS?" he shouts. His face goes red. "You're married?" Just then, Tobias walks in and smiles at Caleb. Tobias comes and wraps his arms around me. Then he walks over to Caleb.

"Hi, I'm Four. I am Tris's husband." He sticks his hand out and they shake. I really hope Caleb does not recognize him; so far, he does not seem to. None of us has eaten so we sit down to a late lunch.

_Tobias's POV_

After lunch, I go to do the dishes and Caleb offers to help. We walk into the kitchen and he shuts the door.

"How dare you knock up my baby sister three times?" she shouts

"Well actually twice," I say.

"Whatever, she is so young. What kind of name is Four anyway?" He stares at me for a few seconds and astonishment washes over his face. "You, I know you. You are Marcus Eaton's son. Do you know what pain he went through after you left? He told us all how you hurt him and threatened him. You are not allowed to be with my sister, Markus said you almost murdered him!'

I stare at him astonished, I knew Markus spread rumors about me but not as horrible as theses. My anger rises and I punch him "You shouldn't listen to everything you hear." Caleb's nose starts to bleed, he rushes out, and I hear him talking to Tris.

"I do not want you to be with that horrible man. Your boys will not be safe with him. You have heard what Markus has said about him." Then Gideon comes up to him.

"Are you leaving Uncle Caleb?" He asks.

"Yes it was great to meat you and your brother but I best be on my way."

"Oh, ok. Why is your nose bleeding?" However, Caleb was out the door by then, and that was the only time Gideon, Abe and Isaac ever saw their uncle.

**Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. Please review, and all that if you want to. Thanks, Love you all.**


	4. Ten years old

_Gideon's POV_

**Gideon age: 10**

I hate my family. My mother has recently given birth to my sister. Her name is Delilah and she may be cute but she is all my parents pay attention to now. My has always wanted a daughter and now that she has one, it is as if she forgot I am here. Then dad spends most of his time taking Abe and Isaac to the park and never invites me to come. I do not have any family anymore. I tried to talk to my mom, and when I did, she told me to go play. No one ever remembers the first-born. I talked to Vicky and she feels the same way, she has a younger sister, Jane and a brother Patrick. We decided to run away. I packed up all my stuff up, and I met up with Vicky out front of her apartment.

"Where are we going to go?" Vicky asked me with big eyes, she seems scared.

"We are going to hide out in the apartment that no one rents. I took some food from my fridge, I think we will have enough but soon we can get more."

'Ok, do you even think our parents will miss us?"

"I don't think so. They are too busy with the little kids."

We grab all of our bags and head down to the apartment that is empty. There is an old bed and we put the sheets that Vicky took from her home. Vicky suggests we should play family and we could have pretends kids and treat them right. I roll my eyes, I am a boy, but I say yes because I know she is scared. We play for a while. We decorate the apartment with the few things we have. We have a quick dinner with the food I grabbed then I realize it is late so we decide to go to sleep for the night and continue everything tomorrow.

The next morning, I get up first and decided to see what food we have. After we ate last night, I do not think we have any left. I was right we need to go to the dining hall; the only problem is our parents will be there. I wake up Vicky and we decide to sneak into the dining hall. When we get there, I look around and do not see our parents. We go up to the breakfast line. The man serving food looks at us.

"Aren't you the Dauntless prodigy's kid, what is his name? Four," he asks me. I give a quick nod. Before he can ask where they are, I grab food and we run back to the apartment. We eat in silence and after I ask if she wants to play family again. She nods and we start. I really enjoy the game, but don't tell anyone. While we are playing, I decide to do something. I have seen my parents do it all the time. I lean over and kiss her. I pull my head up and she is blushing. That is my first of many times kissing Vicky.

We have been on the run for two days now. I do not even think our parents notice we are gone. I miss them, and Vicky does too. She looks upset sometimes, I want to cry myself, but I have to be strong.

We are sitting on our bed. I hear a long knock on the door. It sounds rushed and angry. I look at Vicky and she nods at the door. Slowly I get up and open it. Outside I see my parents and Vicky's parents.

"Oh my god, Gideon," my mother bursts into tears. She never cries. She hugs me and she sobs and sobs. Christina rushes past us and grabs Vicky and they both start crying.

"Where have you been, I thought you disappeared. I had no idea what happened, we thought you two were dead." My dad says trying to hold back tears. "Why did you guys leave?"

"Because we thought you guys didn't want us. You are always with the twins and mom spends all her time with Delilah." Then I look over at Vicky.

"Yeah, you and mom are always with Jake and Rebecca," she adds.

"Oh my baby," Mom says. "I love you, I'm sorry if you thought that. I love you and Vicky."

"I love you all equally." Will says to Vicky. "I am sorry that, so thought mom and i didn't want you. We will always want you.

We get away with both only being grounded for three weeks and mom have not been letting me out of her sight.

**AN: I am sorry I didn't upload last week and that this is really cheesy and short. Hope you guys like it. I am excited for future chapter. Please review. **


End file.
